fightingfoodonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2: Pie Tin Power
Pie Tin Power is the second episode of Fighting Foodons. It first features the recurring character, Pie Tin. Characters Introduced *Pie Tin *Pie Tin's Parents Plot The scene: a town. The characters: frightened townspeople and Glutton Gormandizers. The fiends are attacking innocents with an army of Foodons. They quickly take over and tun the town into another slave town, full of innocents building a giant King Gorge statue. Who can save the day? We next see a burning building. Well, what’s left. A small boy in what looks like a panda suit crawls out. He looks down to the streets, seeing a pork cutlet Foodon on guard. He calls for his mom, but two hands grab him and gag him. Two people, wearing similar suits and seeming to be his parents, look around, saying “Pie Tin? Pie Tin?” The cutlet on guard checks the area where the boy was, but quickly turns back, seeing nothing. It’s Chef Jack. He lets go of the struggling boy, who then angrily demands “What’s the big idea?” Chef Jack says that, “if you don’t stay out of sight, the Gluttons will capture you, too!” The boy isn’t satisfied, and protests that his parents are down there. However, Chef Jack points out that his parents were clearly captured for being Rebel Chefs. It won’t help them if he’s captured, too. The panda-clothed boy believes that he still has to rescue his parents. He’s told that, when the time is right, his parents will be freed. He says that he won’t wait for the right time. He’ll save them now! Back to our traveling heroes from last episode. Kayla says that the urban area they’re in looks like a good place to set up shop. Chase notes the severe lack of Gluttons and activates the MAC Cart. They then both start preparing chili to sell to the locals. One man tastes some and says “Hey! That’s good! Yeah, that’s real good!” Chase offers to prepare an omelet. Oslo (floating nearby) mentions how good Chase has gotten cooking on the MAC Cart. Suddenly, Chase’s omelet falls on his face. The Burnt Meatballs tell him that they still think he’s a great chef. By now you’re probably wondering what happened to the action. Well, action just happens to be walking down a street. Pie Tin is, as previously mentioned, walking down the street. He’s also singing about “Glutton hunting”. He walks up to a vegetable salesman at a stand and asks “Could you point me in the general direction of the Gluttons, please? I need to rescue my parents.” The veggie man understandably freaks out. He tells the kid to be quiet (“Ix-nay on the Utton-glay!”), you can’t walk around Gorgetown talking about Gluttons! He then tells Pie Tin to run along. Unfortunately, Clawdia was on the roof of the stand, and the event gave her an idea. Clawdia with an idea? This is bad! Pie Tin is still asking about Gluttons. He asks a young couple if they’re Gluttons. They freak out. He asks a man if he’s seen any of King Gorge’s Gluttons. The man runs away. This goes on for a little while. He eventually walks to a river and sits down. He wonders how he’ll ever find his parents. Then, Clawdia weakly crawls out of a bush. Pie Tin rushes to her. He asks “ ’Scuse me, catgirl. You wouldn’t happen to be a Glutton, would you?” Clawdia asks if he can help her, she’s looking for “The famous Chef Pie Tin!” “You’re looking for a master chef named Pie Tin?” Asks Pie Tin, who, obviously, is also named Pie Tin. Duh. “I didn’t say master chef, but, yeah. Have you seen him, by any chance, Pie Tin?” Clawdia says, having seen his nametag. Pie Tin realizes that he’s “Chef Pie Tin.” He mentions that he isn’t famous, though. He then asks what happened to Clawdia. She says that the Gluttons attacked her, and she needs a “big, strong chef” to get back at them for her. Pie Tin says that he’s looking for the Gluttons. Clawdia points out the “Gluttons” that attacked her: Chase and the others. She then goes into a (probably rehearsed) speech about how they did horrible things to her, they probably could tell Pie Tin where his parents are, and they’ll probably deny that they’re Gluttons, and she finally tells Pie Tin to “play it cool”. When our misled hero is out of earshot, Clawdia gloats about her manipulation. Nasty little hairball, isn’t she? Back to Chase and the others. They’ve just gotten a new customer: Pie Tin. He nervously orders, trying not to let them know that he “knows” that they’re Gluttons. There’s just one problem. Pie Tin’s hungry. When he gets his order, he goes berserk. He practically inhales it. Clawdia has to throw a rock at him to remind him of his mission. What does he do? He orders another meal. After about 10 plates, he accidentally mentions that the heroes are pretty nice, for Gluttons. Chase asks what he just said. Pie Tin tries to cover up his flub by claiming he asked about rice and mutton. He expects to get info out of them, but all that he’s told is that he can just bring the money later, and Kayla will do the dishes. Kayla thinks it would be a good idea for Pie Tin to do the dishes. Whilst Chase and Kayla talk, they mention the lack of Gluttons in the area. This confuses Pie Tin, why would Gluttons say that? Pie Tin finally gets up; claims that he knows the two are Gluttons, and demands to know where his parents are. Now it’s the Rebels’ turn to be confused. Pie Tin pulls out a Meal Ticket. He then serves…Sir Dumpling! The Foodon resembles a dumpling-headed, English-accented man in green martial-arts garb. Clawdia is thrilled. Rule of Thumb: A happy Clawdia means something horrible is imminent. Chase sends out, to battle, Omelette! They’re about to battle, when Kayla leaps in. She likes little Omelette too much to throw him into a senseless battle. Chase sends out the mighty Fried Ricer! The two Foodons dash towards each other, then start attacking and blocking. Eventually, Fried Ricer knocks his opponent away. As Sir Dumpling lies, knocked out, Fried Ricer attacks with a kick that shatters the brick street. Unfortunately, since Sir Dumpling jumps away, that’s all it hits. They then get back to deflecting each other’s attacks. Clawdia isn’t happy; she wants Pie Tin to finish Fried Ricer now. Pie Tin mentions that he has a trick up his sleeve. He then calls to Chase, “Fried Ricer is strong, but I hope you’ve got some Power Toppings for him so he can keep it up!” Chase has no clue what a Power Topping is. Pie Tin then pulls out some pink shaved ice, saying that it’s a Power Topping. The shaved ice starts glowing, and it floats to Sir Dumpling. Suddenly, Sir Dumpling starts glowing as little bits of the Power Topping float around him. The lights and dramatic music then disappear, and Sir Dumpling flies at Fried Ricer! Fried Ricer tries to defend himself, but Sir Dumpling eventually knocks him away in a powerful kick. Chase runs to his Foodon’s aid. Pie Tin says that Chase will probably want to surrender. Kayla and Oslo note that that isn’t such a bad idea. The Power Topping turned Sir Dumpling into a powerhouse! Oslo mentions that it “Must’ve been bacon.” Sir Dumpling then leaps into the air on Pie Tin’s command to drop kick Fried Ricer, and leave nothing but a few grains of rice! Just when Fried Ricer is about to be history, Clawdia pops out from a bush. She thanks Pie Tin but says she has no use for him now. She then summons a new Foodon. It resembles a red, fanged turtle with a rocky bowl of soup for a shell. It is…Boulder Broth! It knocks Sir Dumpling away before Fried Ricer can be finished off. Now it’s Pie Tin’s turn to run to his unconscious Foodon. He angrily asks Clawdia what she did that for. Her answer? “Because I’m a Glutton, and that’s the kind of thing we do! And you’ve been helping me get back at these jerks!” Pie Tin realizes that he’s been tricked. Clawdia introduces herself. Chase angrily says that he thought she learned her lesson the last time. Guess not. Clawdia orders Boulder Broth to finish our heroes off, and the terrifying turtle flies at them like a rocket (or Sir Dumpling a little while ago)! Pie Tin and Sir Dumpling try to protect Chase and Fried Ricer, but Boulder Broth is just as happy punching them out! They get knocked all the way into a tree, knocking over onto a street. Clawdia jokes that Pie Tin could consider the lumber business if cooking doesn’t work out, then commands another attack, Boulder Breath! A huge spiral blast of fire leaps from Boulder Broth’s mouth. It blasts a bunch of bushes by a house, which makes the fire reach the tree, which traps Pie Tin and Sir Dumpling behind a wall of fire! Pie Tin huddles to his Foodon for comfort. However, he looks up, and sees that Chase is blocking the Boulder Breath with a frying pan! Pie Tin is surprised that Chase would protect him, seeing as how he caused them so much trouble. However, Chase says that Rebel Chefs have to stick together! He tells Pie Tin that anyone that’s not a Glutton is a Rebel. Finally, he asks for help, the pan’s getting kind of hot! Pie Tin pulls out some Power Toppings and powers up Fried Ricer, who’s still knocked out. This give him the energy to not only get up, but go and battle Boulder Broth! Pie Tin orders Sir Dumpling to help. The two powerful Foodon warriors run up to Boulder Broth and attack him up close. However, Boulder Broth deflects each attack, even when they’re coming at him from both sides! Eventually, Broth] spins around and tail-whips our heroes away. Then, whilst they’re stunned, he uses his Boulder Breath! Luckily, Fried Ricer speeds away just in time, and takes Sir Dumpling with him. Chase and Pie Tin, watching, decide their Foodons need some help. So, Chase activates the MAC Cart! It transforms into the perfect weapon to use against a fire-breathing turtle (No, not a plumber that eats mushrooms), a water-cannon! Just in time, too. Boulder Broth decides to shoot Boulder Breath at Fried Ricer and Sir Dumpling! The Rebel Chefs blast the fire with water, and it pushes the flames back. Eventually, it squirts the source, Boulder Broth, himself! It traps him by knocking him onto his bowl-shell! He looks at his evil mistress and sees her…playing with string? She finally decides to top her Foodon with a Power Topping, but her aim is about 7 feet off, and she tops the Burnt Meatballs. They form into a powerful stack, an impenetrable fortress of burnt meat, then they fall apart. And land on their faces. Oh, well, maybe next episode. Boulder Broth snaps his tail on the ground and flips himself upright, realizing he can’t rely on Clawdia. Whilst the Foodons resume fighting, Clawdia tries swiping the MAC Cart. When Kayla notices, she tells the Burnt Meatballs to stop her. All they do is panic and run back and forth. However, they succeed in drawing Clawdia’s attention away from the MAC Cart…and to Omlette. Clawdia seems to believe that Omelette could help her win the battle. This offends the Burnt Meatballs, who mope, “What are we? Chopped Liver? Even a lonely Gluttons doesn’t want a Burnt Meatball! Ooh, that hurts!” Back in the battle, Chase and Pie Tin pull out some Power Toppings. Clawdia notices that they’re using…two…toppings. If one Power Toppings gives a Foodon the power to break bricks, what’ll happen to Boulder Broth against…two topped Foodons? Well, let’s see. Fried Ricer and Sir Dumpling jump up and snatch their toppings out of the air. Their new power seems to be a bit two spicy for Clawdia, who chickens out and slowly walks away, telling Boulder Broth he’s on his own. Oh, dear. The heroes rush at Boulder Broth. He tries to scorch them, but they weave past the writhing blast. They continue to charge, and then used their combined punching force to blow the Glutton Foodon off the ground, into Clawdia, and into the sky. Everyone cheers, except Fried Ricer and Sir Dumpling. They stare at each other for a second, then Sir Dumpling pipes up. “Sir Dumping?” They shake hands. “Fried Ricer!” Pie Tin apologizes for starting all that chaos. Chase tells him not to worry. They got in a lot of good battling, and besides, they won! Then, Pie Tin formally introduces himself. The others then introduce themselves. Then, they ask him why he’s not with his parents. He tells them the whole story. When he gets to the part about Chef Jack, Kayla mentions that he’s their father. That makes Pie Tin’s mind up for him, he’s traveling with Chase! Chase is wary about this, after all, Pie Tin is a vacuum on legs. Pie Tin tells him that it’ll just give him more cooking practice! He then turns to Kayla. “And besides, I’ve always been a sucker for a pretty face!” “Oh, really! Did you hear that, Omelette? Half Pint thinks I have a pretty face! That’s so sweet, Half Pint!” “It’s Pie Tin, everybody! It’s Pie Tin!” Chase then realizes that Pie Tin owes him money for the food he inhaled. He picks him up by his shirt, angrily. According to Pie Tin, the lessons in use of Power Toppings during Foodon battling made up for the giant food bill. Chase throws him over his head, yelling that they don’t need a “half-pint bottomless pit” on the road with them. Pie Tin lands gracefully on his feet, and says that they probably would want an extra chef with them, seeing as how there are powerful Gluttons lurking around every food corner. Eventually, Pie Tin joins them as they set off to find and defeat the forces of King Gorge! Finally, as Pie Tin sings “We’re going Glutton hunting…”, Chase tells him to put a lid on it. Strike that, a crust. Put a crust on it! Category:Episodes